


Do Most Anything to You

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a control freak; Blake knows it. Long nights and stolen moments give them the freedom to explore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Most Anything to You

**Author's Note:**

> My shameless attempt at porn without plot featuring Blake and Adam. Hopefully this will satisfy some of you who have asked for, nay, demanded, Shevine fic.
> 
> This story has not been betaed, and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from the song "Somewhere a Clock is Ticking", by Snow Patrol. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading the fic, as well as "Roads" by Portishead, and "Soldier On" by Temper Trap.
> 
> Warning: I am well aware that this story features real people. I hope you are likewise aware this it is real person FICTION; it is not my intent to offend. I write them as they exist as the characters in my head for my own personal enjoyment.

The room was dark, the only light provided by a dozen candles and the moon, half hidden by the trees and the glare from the city below. Shadows danced and glided over the walls, their masters moving in harmony, each desperately seeking out that which they both wanted, but were eager to keep at bay for just one second longer, to extend the desire. Lips sought skin, tongues moved together, and everything was wet.  With every passing moment, names became a distant memory, though they had been branded in one another’s memories forever, would hopefully be cried out in ecstasy as the night went on. Those names were Adam Levine and Blake Shelton; two men who began as friends, now found themselves in a situation they could never return from. They were happy to lose themselves in it.

They stood, just far enough apart to tantalize the other as hips thrust into empty air, seeking out a more welcome home. Adam’s hands twisted themselves into Blake’s hair, whose own hands splayed across Adam’s back, moving progressively downwards as the minutes ticked on. They tugged and pulled at each other, no clothing remaining between each other, only the pure want and need to feel skin on skin. The trouble was, neither of them were very good at giving up control.

In a moment of weakness, Blake’s mouth gasped open, exposing his teeth as Adam licked across them, biting down on his lower lip, tugging on his curls roughly. Though leaner, Adam had the upper hand, as he liked it. “Do you have any idea,” he whispered darkly, “how fucking gorgeous you are?” His lips nipped at the stubble on Blake’s jaw, nuzzling further down to suck on his Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly, quickly losing himself to Adam’s control.

“I’d do anything for you.” Blake’s voice was a whisper, clear and true, bringing a positively filthy grin to Adam’s face.

“I bet you would.” He lips now ghosted over Blake’s skin, pulling back as the other man leaned forward, always just out of reach. “You know what I like, don’t you? Do you want me to control you?” Nodding, Blake felt another tug on his hair, forcing his head backwards as something warm and wet licked a cool strip up his neck all the way to his ear to whisper, “Say it. Out loud. Tell me what you want.”

Blake’s eyes shut, overwhelmed by the heat emanating from the candles and his own body. When he opened them again, his blue eyes met dark pools, the specks of gold and green lost to the inky blackness in Adam’s blown irises. Only one answer would do for such a sight.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Adam grinned against Blake’s skin, his teeth sucking a red mark into the skin where his neck met clavicle. Peppering kisses upwards, he dives back in to kiss Blake on the lips; there is nothing coy about this kiss. This kiss is the perfect first kiss, the one you go through high school dreaming off because you saw it in a movie once and only wished it could happen to you. It is the kiss that is all lips with just the right amount of tongue, full of passion and energy and the tiniest bit of sadness. Blake and Adam share this kiss every time they are together; that’s how they know it’s real.

Pulling back, Blake knows what comes next. He turns the tables because it is what Adam likes. He moves down, pausing to suck on Adam’s sternum, his hands caressing the small of his back. His tongue circles a nipple, blowing and sucking while Adam groans in appreciation. Blake blows on them, each hardening into a perfect nub, so gorgeous. He spends far too long here, repeating the process of licking, sucking, biting, and blowing as Adam aches for release. Blake will have to be punished later, but for now, a light push on his head reminds Blake to continue down, down, kissing tattooed skin and lean muscles until he is level with the most beautiful cock he has ever had the pleasure of having inside him. Glancing up, he notices how intently Adam is staring back at him. It’s unnerving and exciting at the same time, and the only thing Blake can think to do in that moment to get back at him is suck his cock.

Blake’s new to this whole thing; he wasn’t interested in guys until Adam came along, but practice and a healthy dose of porn made him something of an expert now. He took just the head in his mouth at first, slowly taking more and more of that long, beautiful, perfect dick deeper, feeling it restrict his breathing and hit the back of his throat.  He let his tongue do the work, sweeping long strokes over the head and along the shaft. His eyes remained fixed on Adam’s, and as he felt breath hitch and hips thrust, Blake welcomed it; control was Adam’s thing. He didn’t mind being used. In fact, it was intoxicating, to watch Adam come undone in front of him, fucking his face relentlessly, as Blake thrust into his own fist, aching for release. He could taste Adam on his tongue, wanted more, couldn’t have enough. Adam’s cock hit the back of his throat over and over without yielding. Adam’s head was thrown back, his hands still clinging tightly to Blake’s head as he fucked his face.  

It couldn’t go on forever. There were so many things to do tonight, and while Adam would like to think he had good staying power, he wasn’t a teenager anymore. Pressing a hand to Blake’s jaw, he motioned upwards, as Blake let the head leave his mouth with a wet **pop** , Adam lightly slapping his cheek for good measure.  Blake stood, his knees barely supporting him, turning to jelly completely as Adam kissed him, hard and deep, tasting himself on his tongue. Blake felt himself move backwards, his knees hitting the bed, Adam lowering them both down, kissing the entire time as they moved towards the cushioned headboard. Adam straddled Blake as he reached over to the nightstand for provisions, Blake’s hands grasping his hips, wanting to leave indentations in that perfect, marked body; he wanted his own tattoo, to brand Adam with only touch. As Adam settled back on top of him, their erections pressed together for an instant of glorious friction, which Adam let ride, slowly moving his hips whilst holding Blake’s in place. The man beneath him writhed in pleasure, just on the cusp of satisfaction. He moved to stroke them, only to be smacked away by Adam, who leaned down, biting softly on the shell of Blake’s ear. “No touching. Don’t make me tie you up, cowboy.”

Blake groaned because if the mental image of Adam riding him while he was stretched out, completely at Adam’s mercy, wasn’t the hottest fucking thing ever, he didn’t know what was. Adam smirked, “Next time, tiger. Right now, I want to fuck you, so legs up mister.”

Blake’s hips rose automatically, his long legs resting on Adam’s shoulders while Adam coated his fingers in lube. Blake groaned again as he felt one digit beg for entrance, slipping inside of him slowly and oh so tightly. It was a slow burn, not enough to hurt but just the other side of comfortable. It quickly turned to pleasure as Adam stretched him, preparing him to take all that he could give. Two fingers next, and the burn returned, followed by a sudden burst of pleasure as Adam curled his fingertips around his prostate, sending an electric jolt straight to Blake’s cock. As Adam continued to stretch him, adding three, even four fingers, Blake’s breathing became labored, his moans filling the room to match the smell of sweat and sex. He needed Adam to fuck him now, but he couldn’t get the words out. Adam just kept on relentlessly fucking him with his fingers. Jackass.

Adam eyes were so dark, his fingers slipping in and out of Blake’s hole quickly, now past the point of prep and just wanting to drive Blake insane. Gazing up at him, Blake was a vision; head pressed into the headboard, his blue eyes darker than he’d ever seen them, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Adam could feel him everywhere, but needed most of all to just take him, to feel him around his cock, to make him scream his name before they both blacked out. Removing his fingers from Blake’s ass, Adam continued to stare straight into Blake’s eyes as he ripped open the condom and rolled it onto himself. Blake’s legs still rested on his shoulders, shaking from the effort. Adam grabbed each leg, a hand moving down Blake’s thighs as his hips moved closer home. Finally, his cock breached the tight muscle, slowly but surely as Blake inhaled. Adam stilled for a moment inside f Blake, thrown by the tight warmth surrounding his cock. He stayed there until he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t take the awe in Blake’s face, or the love in his eyes. With a hand still braced on Blake’s ankle, Adam moved out slowly before slamming back home, causing the bed and Blake’s brain to rattle.

The pace was no longer slow or sweet; it was hot and fast as Adam fucked into Blake relentlessly, their hips finding a rhythm that drove them towards completion, Blake’s head continuously hitting the soft, leather backboard as the bed shook with the effort, his hands bracing themselves on Adam’s back, sheets, and backboard, anything he could get a grip on to keep from falling over the edge.  There were words, but only a jumbled combination of “Oh fuck, oh god, fuck yes, fuck you, god you feel so fucking good, yes yes there, fuck me!” Adrenaline pumped through Adam, his hips snapping sharply to bury his cock deeper into Blake, desperate for release. “Fuck yeah, take it, come on.” He sat back, grasping Blake’s legs and hitching them up slightly, pushing them at the back of his knees and holding them as he began to pound even deeper and harder into him.

Blake cried out, “Oh fuck just like that!” It was too much, the speed moving the bed back and forth, his head pushing back into the head board making the room spin and move around him, the only real thing he knew was the feeling of Adam’s cock in his ass, hitting his prostate with every up-thrust. He felt hammered, literally and figuratively, his cock crying out to be touched; Adam had said no touching. He whimpered, tossing his head back as the onslaught continued, both of them so close and so ready to come. Blake cried out suddenly as he felt a hand curl around his cock, pumping it in time with Adam’s hips. Adam leaned down, bending Blake almost double and driving his cock further home, to whisper, “Come on Shelton. Come for me.”

The last name killed him. “Fuck!” It was two snaps of his hips and thrusts up into Adam’s hand that had Blake seeing stars, tipping over the edge as he spilled over Adam’s hand and onto his stomach. Adam continued to pump him through his orgasm, his own thrusts becoming erratic, his breathing stilled, and finally, Adam came, stilling himself inside of Blake, head thrown back in a silent scream, a full, affected, staccato exhale leaving his body. It was a minute or ten or twenty before Adam pulled out of Blake, tying off the condom before tossing it and wiping his hands on the bed sheets, Blake groaning in disgust.

“Shut up, you love me.” Adam grinned, lying beside Blake, an arm thrown around his shoulders. “And I didn’t see you complaining a few minutes ago.”

“Jackass,” Blake muttered, a smile creeping across his face as he moved forward, lips pressing against Adam’s in a short, sweet kiss. As they settled down to sleep, arms around each other and legs entwined, they knew that any mess could wait until tomorrow. Right now, they had all they’d ever wanted.


End file.
